


Impressed

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Some banter after winning the Khan's tourney.





	

.

 

"You realize what you did, right?"

Ada looks his way; she is midway through adjusting her ponytail, the ribbon tie between her pursed lips, and so she just gives him a questioning look. _What?_ He just looks down at her, waiting for her to say something, and when she doesn't, he gives this amused _huff._

"You got us through that pretty handily," he says. "That wasn't just any fight, it was a fight between khans."

Ada reties her hair.

"I know," Ada says. "I was listening."

"Yeah, but to _win_ — don't you know what a big deal that is?"

Ada isn't sure she does. A khan is a ruler of a nation, but she's never known their wars or challenges or their borders on any personal level. Scale seems beyond her in that moment, especially looking at Chrom's dumbfounded expression. 

"Frederick didn't seem that impressed," Ada says. 

"He doesn't want to admit you're that good," Chrom argues. "He's stubborn. But I've never seen anything like that."

Ada appraises the prince with a bit of a raised brow.

"I get what you're saying," she says. "I just have no frame of reference, Chrom."

He looks at her. Just looks at her. His gaze is so fixed that she feels the need to look away with a laugh. Gods, it's so cute that he's so excited by this –– it's such a change from how he'd handled himself in front of the Khans, so resolute and serious. (It's stupid to think he's cute.)

"Chrom," she says.

"I'm serious," he says. "It was so..." 

He pauses, and he seems to catch himself from letting his tongue slip any further. His cheeks go pink.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Ada asks.

"Nothing!" he says, defensively. "Stop trying to fluster me."

"You did that yourself!" she replies, pointedly. "It's not my fault you're easy."

"Come off it," Chrom says, and then he drives them right back on track with a firmness to his voice: "You figured out exactly what that boy's strategy was, without having ever met him before."

"Because I saw you and the boy mirroring each other," she says. "He used the same techniques as you, the same stance and posture — I don't think I should get points just for noticing that and running the battle as if it were you. Predictable."

Chrom looks like he has a couple things to say all at once, so nothing comes out. He stares at her for a moment, torn, and then his expression falls.

"Who the hell was that, anyway?" he asks. "That was so strange."

"It was strange," Ada replies. "He had a Falchion."

" _The_ Falchion," Chrom says. "There's only one... or supposed to be."

Ada frowns.

"Strange," she says. "But maybe no more strange than I am."

A smile twitches on the corner of Chrom's mouth.

"Maybe not," he says. "But you're good, Ada. We're lucky to have had you today."

He puts an arm around her shoulder and squeezes her briefly, the long trail of her ponytail catching under his arm. Ada just snorts, albeit pleasantly.

"Because otherwise, you might have gotten your ass handed to you, right?"

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
